random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
LIST OF THE GREATEST QUOTES OF ALL TIME
No adding lame crap. Add the BEST QUOTES YOU'VE EVER HEARD. Not stuff like "Yay" or "Pie is yummy" Ok? Make sure this stuff isnt stuff YOU said, otherwise it isnt legit. The Quotes "Why can't you be nice and say 'Hello world' like a normal computer?" "I think the real question is, why are YOU so annoyingly cheerful?" "When freaky aliens give you freaky alien lemons, make freaky alien lemonade!" "LARRY!? LARRY?! I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY!" "The most common elements in the universe are hydrogen and stupidity" "THIS IS MY TRUE FORM!" "Ill be back." "Welcome to your doom!" "Theres only one thing that could make this day better. The ability to milk a dog. That would be the coolest thing ever" "Someone set up us the bomb" "All your base are belong to us" "ITS OVER 9000!" "Dont make me angry. You wont like me when im angry" "I like corn." "Well that was pointless" "You can run, but ill catch you." "My first girlfriend became the moon" "I will eat these clouds. MMM FLUFFY!" "ILL TAKE THIS CHIP, AND EAT IT!" "Its like your dad put an electric fence around the whole world" "FEEL MY WRATH" "SHOW ME YO MOOBS" "FALCOOOON PAWNCH" "bazinga" "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that." "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." "Some call me mad, but I prefer the term 'diabolically brilliant'. " "I'd like to say I couldn't have done it without you guys. I wanna say it, but you guys didn't help in any way!" "So you think we should have more Bulgarian folk-related elements?" "Who wants to put on a blindfold and get into my car!" "Llamas are nature's greatest warriors." "It's a real pain in my... lower back. Yeah, that whole area." "THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT." "TRY THIS, KIDS AT HOME!" *lights self on fire* "The salt... turns the bodies... into flambeedies" "R@PE ME CHILDHOOD DO YOU?" "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS A FOOL! A FOOOOOOOOOOL!" "''Christmastiiiiiime is heeere.... happiness and beeeeer. Happiness and... (forgets lyrics). ''Good song." "I'm gonna say a bad word... GUTS!" "This is an outrage! I was going to eat that mummy!" "I still think we should take him to Tatooine and sell him to some Jawas." "I hope the guys from Youtube come and film this." "Once i had this weird tingling in my back, SO HE YANKED OUT MY SPINE!" "If they set those androids loose it will be the end of all of us!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" "Hi, my name is Minecraft and im a crashaholic." "YOU MUST DIE!" "Kill me now." "Hey kid, wanna go eat some candy in a dark alley?" "The Horse eats anything it wants. It is the ultimate destroyer. Second only to synchronized swimmers" "You and your group of nerds fall in a pit full of dynamite and you blow up. The end." "SILENCE! I KILL YOU!!!" "I HAVE RINGWORM" "While you were just standing there whisteling somebody threw a snowball at me!" "I want 47 seconds of my life back." "Menger Sponge!" "Thats the tower of weegee. Its where pokemon DIE" "YAYYY I LOST!!!!!!" "No, i am your father!" "Im not an idiot im an orange!" "What a weirdo!" "DESTROY US ALL!!!!" "Shut yo face" "Im offensive and i find this cactus" "I may offend or injure you, BUT I WILL NEVER, EVER LIE TO YOU." "I love you. Thats why i have to kill you." "TREMBLY AWAY!" "CARLOS!" "One plus one equals one on a bun" "I'M GONNA WRECK IT" "How U Will Play Next" "Aww, the poor little Hero! Frail and weak! Just like the ones that believe in you… but do they really believe? They are too busy looking out for themselves. Risking everything for fame and glory… hoarding resources, and writing rules to support the structure, instead of the life it was meant to protect. Now, blinded by the beauty of creation, they have lost connection to the world that we create! The perfect storm is at hand, and with this scepter I will end your reign of tyranny once and for all." "Casadias are the source of all happiness" "Turbo-tastic!" "Doomsday and armegeadon just has a baby and it is UGLY." "She gives me that honey glow feeling inside." "The grandma was angry at EVERYONE!" "Aren't you a little fat to be a stormtrooper." "Or maybe they're making '10 SECONDS TO DIE'!" "Sticks or stones may break my bones, but if they do, I'll kill them." "You have a sarcasm sign?" "Don;t buy us! WE'RE FAKES!" "You have ten seconds to get your lazy keister off my couch. One, two, TEN (shoots a rapidfire gun)" "When a mamma dragon and pappa dragon fall in love and..." "ITS A DISNEE MOVEE" "I'M A MAN!" "It's a Disney movie!" "Thus another meaning of the word 'ho'." "Because like chariot racing and Pac-Man, it is one of the greatest games of all time." "Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?!" "I CAN'T FEED A FISH TUNA! THAT WOULD MAKE A MONSTER!" "Pudge controls the weather." "I'LL GET THE CHECKER BOARD!" "Women don't count klingon." "I'm a bunny." "That's not an arm..." "I will destroy this dayum planet!" "I'm asking you... as a friend. Just... put an end to me." "Heheheh. I can die in peace knowing you fell for that." "Heheheh. He said BS" "Heheheh. But first he said 'pee'" "Madness... THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!" (how was this not added sooner?) "Are you telling me you built a time machine... OUT OF A DELOREAN?" 'When this baby hits 88 mph, you're going to see some serious sh** "Nobody calls me chicken!" "That is NOT how you call a chicken!" "Hey McFly!" "WHAT THE HE11 IS A GIGAWATT?" "You're not thinking fourth-dimensionaly!" "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads." "PINKIE SALAD!!!" "What is that sandvich? Kill some more? GOOD IDEA!" "NAILED IT!" "You were killed in battle. When injured, return to your nest to heal." ~Spore death screen "Dangerous creatures lurk in the deep. Don't stray too far from shore!" ~Another Spore death screen "Wow! All that extra DNA (Points) has gone to your head!" ~Spore level up screen "TAKE THE BEEF JERKY!!!" ~PewDiePie "MY HAIR! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" ~Disgaea "STUPID SEXY FLANDERS!!" ~The Simpsons "I. EAT. YOUR. Force Of Nature." ~The Scout "Vacation, alienation, Japanimation, Manga, kanga, naked lunch, Hawaiian punch, fruit juice-"~Fooly Cooly "PESKIPISKIBOTHERNOME!" "And this is my universal translator. Unfortunately, it only translates into some nonsensical dead language." "Hello." "Bonjour." "STUPID GIBBERISH!" "We're here to kick some butt! And since yours is the only one around, we're gonna start with you!" "Pie is yummy" "He's talkin' to me in binary! But I only know enough binary to ask where the bathroom is." "That was just in there" "IT'S FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "My body is ready." "Yes, my body was ready." "Oops! There goes my short-term memory!" "BURN, BURN SOME MOAR!" "Sign my face!" "Stupid people have no reason to exist anyways" "I will destroy EVERYTHING" "Good stuff. Good stuff EVERYWHERE." "Nah, I ain't that smart. Everyone else is just dumb." "I CAN FIX IT" "Your my dynamite gal" "Tell me or else I'll chop you up into a million bite-size pieces and put you in a microwave and EAT YOU!" "Have some candy!" "Ralph, your game jumping?" "The best part is when the nicelanders lift me up into the air I can see a perfect view of Sugar Rush" "Oh gah my foot! Its alseep DX" "Why do what you can do tommarow today! Todays tommarow is yesterdays today." "Fatman Please! This is getting akward..." "From one sniper to the other mate...GIVE UP!!!" "Dead. All your friends are dead. They were peirced in the heart. Your pets have been skinned alive. Your family was burned. Now die." "FLUFFY" --Danny Johnson "Well, next time, you can do all the cooking and I'll stand around coming up with evil plans that ultimately fail." --Norm "And... we're clear." --Freddie Benson (final words of iCarly) "I AM THE PROFESSOR! GREAT AND... er... FORGETFUL!" "IM A HORSEY! BAAAAAAAAA! Pew! BAAAAAAAAAAA! NOW YOUR A HORSEY! GIDDY-UP!*crash* "BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP pew pew pew pew! Sheep? AAAAAAAA!" "What is that? Boggle? Yech. Better put some LOSER on that" ~ Boggle Crunch "Think positive. Kill yourself Kill yourself Kill yourself Kill yourself Kill yourself" "There's a Pokemon named Gear. That is a gear. They've just given up at this point." "I HAVE FURY" "IT WAS AS EASY AS BREAD SANDWICHES" "See? This is why we cant have nice things"Cosmo: I CAN HEAR THEM,I can hear them inside my head Buttercup: ENOUGH! talk is cheap! Dib:Hey would you mind putting this spy camera inside zims house so I can... spy on his evil and stuff? Yellow face:This person managed to buy a TV.This person Bought a house! This person bought the world! Weezer: Livin in beverly hills! GIR: In-TRU-der Tails: Those are Sonic's favorite clothes, so don't blame me if he gets mad at you! Flame guard #2:D'aw yeah! Gonna scramble you and fry you upfor Brunch! I act tough but I really Wanted to be a chef Tree Trunks:Finn, it's not a sexy king to call his queen"banananas!" Megaman:And I hope You get melted in a waffle fryer! Scourge the hegehog:Hail to the king, baby! Mrs.Bonnano:Lost youth!What's she gonna have you do?Wear diapers? Shadow:Give up now or face the consequnces Shadow(again):Close your eyes Rouge:Strain your brain,and guess Somwone annoymus: Nature is an idiot "Wu-nu-nu-nu-nu..." - The Scout upon drinking Bonk! Atomic Punch (Best TF2 item ever by the way.) "Lets all be nice! Said no-one. EVER. Text Box: "He's passed out." "Your face, your ass, what's the difference?" "Hey, how are you? Well I'm doing just fine.. I lied. I'm dying inside." ADD MOAR Category:Awesomness Category:cool Category:lol Category:Wikipedia Category:frieza Category:Doom Category:Planet Sheen Category:ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US Category:OVER 9000! Category:GIR Category:MAD Category:Mario Category:Avatars Category:Youtube Category:Captain Falcon Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Bad Puns Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Diary of a wimpy kid Category:Cheese Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:Minecraft Category:Star Wars Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:ASDFMovie Category:Ed Edd and Eddy Category:Ponies Category:Back to the Future Category:Team Fortress 2 Category: Spore Category:The Simpsons Category:PewDiePie Category:Disgaea Category:Fooly Cooly